This invention relates to electric mixers and beaters for the kitchen, and more particularly to planetary-type mixers which are equipped with one or more dough hooks and are especially intended to mix and knead dough for bread, cakes etc.
A prior type of planetary kitchen mixer which has been in widespread use, has comprised a single spindle adapted to carry either a flat beater, a wire whip or else a dough hook. The spindle is carried on a rotary head in a way that it traverses an orbital path in the mixing bowl. Thus, the spindle turns about one vertical axis in the head in one direction as the head turns about another vertical axis in the opposite direction. The arrangement is such that the attachments or implements for the spindle not only have rotary movement but also traverse and gyrate along the inner surface of the bowl while having such movement.
A difficulty with this type of prior arrangement is that the dough tends to climb up on the dough hook during the mixing and kneading. To counteract this, the dough hooks are provided with large circular flanges at their top or hub portions, which are intended to act as a stop or wall, restricting the upward movement of the dough. These flanges work satisfactorily for smaller batches of dough but are ineffective when the mixer is used to make larger batches, as for example amounts sufficient to provide for three loaves of bread at 11/3 lb. each.
Another disadvantage of this prior planetary mixer is that the single dough hook is often inadequate to quickly and thoroughly mix the various ingrediants of the dough, or to intermix two previously-mixed sponges of dough. In consequence, the mixing operation takes longer and requires more attention on the part of the housewife. Additionally, the round cross sections of the hook make it more difficult to scrape off the dough, especially if a blade is to be used.